Blood Brothers
by poisongirl4
Summary: Matt meets up with Jeff on the TNA tour, things arent going so well for the youngest Hardy. SLASH Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy Warning: Incest, rape, blood play, non-con.


Another almighty crash echoed around the empty bathroom as his fist connected with a mirror on the wall, sending shards of the broken glass and small pieces of wall tile flying around the room.

'Smash!' and another mirror was gone, sending not only shards of glass around the small bathroom but blood too. Jeff let out a choked sob and looked down at his torn up knuckles, grimacing.

"Fucking hell, I'm going to have to tape these up tight tonight!" he whispered under his breath, before smashing the fifth and final mirror with his other hand and slumping against the wall, head in his hands, sobbing.

Jeff had been bouncing around the tiny bathroom backstage in the arena for quite some time and had managed to smash every mirror off the walls and almost every sink, sending broken pieces of glass, porcelain and water everywhere. The blood from his sliced up knuckles was now dripping on to the floor and dissipating throughout the water coating all the white tiles in a thin red layer. The room looked like a crime scene.

Jeff was an angry boy and today had stretched him to his limits. The TNA tour was going great but he was stressed and panicking about the show that night. It had to be good, no it had to be great! Jeff's older brother Matt was flying out especially for the gig. Jeff was always nervous when Matt was around for shows, he felt now that he lived in the shadow of his brother and his brother's more successful career in WWE.

"Jeffie? What the fuck is going on!??" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.  
Jeff clenched his jaw and said nothing, he didn't even look up. He knew Matt would be mad, he never understood his 'outbursts'.

"Answer me Jeffie, what the fuck have you done this time?"  
Matt stormed across the bathroom, nearly slipping in all the blood filled water. He grabbed Jeff by the scruff of his t-shirt, forcing him to look at him. Jeff was a little smaller than Matt and could have quite easily looked away, but his older brother always knew how to get what he wanted from him.

"Jeffro, what's going on??" His tone softening when he saw the tears streaming down Jeff's face, leaving thin trails of black eyeliner down his cheeks as the fell.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Matt, I can't deal with you right now!"  
"No Jeff, this time you're going to tell me what the fuck is going on. What? You snap a nail?" Matt quipped.

"Just fuck off!" Jeff screamed, standing up to his full height and pushing Matt as hard as he could across the destroyed bathroom.  
Matt hit the floor hard. Rage boiled up inside him, how dare his little brother treat him this way when he was only trying to help?!  
Matt launched himself from the floor and punched Jeff in the face with all his force, connecting with his jaw. Jeff cried out in pain, a spray of blood leaving his mouth and splattering the nearby wall, but he didn't fall down.

Matt recoiled in shock, he felt for sure that blow would have floored his younger brother, forgetting about how powerful Jeff could be when he was angry.

In that split second Jeff saw his opportunity, he swung for his brother punching him square in the mouth. Matt stumbled backwards towards the wall connecting with the cold wet tiles with a loud thud, a little dazed. He brought his hand up to inspect the throbbing pain in his already swollen lip, blood trickling down his chin and towards his neck.

Jeff ran at Matt punching him in the stomach.  
"How dare you come in here, thinking you know how I feel, thinking that you've got it so together?" screamed Jeff.

Matt doubled over in pain up against Jeff's chest. Both of them panting hard for breath. Matt steadied himself, putting his arms around Jeff's waist.  
"What the fuck are we doing?" Matt whispered when he got his breath back a bit.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!" sobbed Jeff, putting his arms around Matt's shoulders and resting his head on his collar bone.  
There was a prolonged silence, just holding each other. Both were wet from the floor, sweaty and hurting. Chests heaved as they attempted to get their breath back fully.

Jeff took in a deep breath, Matt smelt so good to him. That mixture of sweat, clone and beer that had always been so comforting as he was growing up.  
He slid his hand slowly down Matt's back to the waist band of his low jeans and up under his soaking t-shirt to feel the cold wet skin beneath. Matt tensed, not sure what to make of his brothers new actions. Jeff placed a soft kiss to the side of Matt's neck and began stroking small circles with the tips of his fingers at the base of Matt's spine.  
"What are you doing Jeffie??" whispered Matt.

"I need you Matt… I. Need. This. Mathew." whispered Jeff. Each word punctuated with a lick up the side of Matt's neck to his jaw bone, slowly lapping up the blood which had dribbled there from the cut on Matt's lip.  
Matt lifted his head, letting out a small gasp as he felt Jeff's hot tongue on his skin.

Matt's brain was spinning, surely Jeff wasn't doing this?? Not only was this his little brother, but he had found him minutes earlier sobbing in a bathroom covered in his own blood, and now increasingly in Matt's blood too.

Jeff shifted position so he could rub his growing hard-on up Matt's thigh. This movement snapped Matt out of his trance as he felt the hardness in Jeff's pants and the hardness growing in his own, which he hadn't even realised he had.

"This is wrong," Matt whispered as he looked up in to Jeff's jade green eyes. Jeff was staring back, a twinkle of lust danced behind his eyes. Jeff moved his hand down, below the waist of Matt's jeans, cupping his ass and squeezing slightly. They stared at each other for what seemed like a life time, just feeling each other's bodies against the other. Until finally Jeff took the initiative,

"Please Matthew, I need you right now," Jeff groaned, slamming his lips down on to the bruised and bloodied lips of his brother.  
Hearing the use of his full name sent a shiver through Matt's spine and he kissed him back with passion, tasting his own blood on his brother's lips, tongues both fighting for dominance in the other's mouth.

Bodies wrestled together, hands roamed all over bruised flesh. Matt broke the kiss, gasping for breath. He placed his hands on Jeff's chest and for a split second Jeff thought he was about to punch him again.

Instead Matt grabbed Jeff's soaked t-shirts and pulled it over his head, exposing the pale, bruised chest of his younger brother. Matt raked his nails down Jeff's newly exposed flesh, leaving small rip marks that quickly filled in with blood. Jeff arched his back and screamed out in pain but didn't stop Matt, he was hurting bad, but the actions of his older brother were turning him on more than he could ever imagine.

Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Matt and kissed him hard. Months of frustration were clearly evident in the ferocity of the kiss. Matt could tell Jeff was losing control, he tried to break away, but Jeff was far too strong for him. He tried to stop the kiss, but Jeff wouldn't let him.

Jeff bit down hard on Matt's busted lip causing him to open his mouth and yelp in pain, this was all Jeff needed as he plunged his tongue into Matt's mouth. Backing Matt right up to the wall, he slammed him into the shards of mirror still attached to the wall. The glass ripped at Matt's t-shirt and the soft skin underneath. Jeff was like an animal, ripping at Matt's clothes and biting down his neck, leaving huge purple teeth marks as he descended.

"Please stop Jeffie, Not like this?" Matt pleaded.  
Jeff just growled into Matt's ear as he fumbled with his fly, trying desperately to get it open but not coherent enough to manage.

"This is not going to happen like this Jeff," Matt shouted, mustering up all his strength.

Quick as a flash, Matt had Jeff's arm behind his back, twisting his shoulder blade so he couldn't move. Matt had always been bigger than Jeff and he knew exactly how it incapacitate him.

He slammed Jeff's body into the bathroom wall sending more shards of broken mirror to the floor. Jeff's forehead connected with the tiled wall and he let out a gasp of pain, but said nothing.

"If we are going to do this Jeffie, we are going to do it my way!" Matt hissed into Jeff's ear.

All Jeff could do was nod slowly.  
"Not good enough!" Matt shouted, pushing Jeff arm further up his back and pushing his chest and stomach in to some shards of mirror on the wall that has somehow survived the attack.

The sharp broken glass cut quickly into Jeff's chest, sobering him slightly and sending rivers of crimson trickling down his stomach.  
Jeff took a sharp intake of breath as the cold glass sliced his skin. Shakily he answered, "Jesus, fuck, I'm sorry Matty. Please……forgive me Matty," sobbing slightly into the wet tiles.

"You're going to pay for that, Kid," Matt hissed into Jeff's ear while gently lapping at some blood on his shoulder, his hand still firmly in place, keeping Jeff's arm behind his back.

With his free hand he grabbed Jeff's hair, forcing his head up so he could see into a large triangular piece of mirror that was still attached to the wall.  
"Look at me Jeffro!" Matt demanded, pushing his erection hard into the back of Jeff's thigh forcefully.  
Jeff did as he was told, he was completely incapacitated by Matt and there was no chance of escape.

"You see what you've done??" Matt motioned to his bruised lip. "You're really going to get it this time." A sinister smirk curled in the corners of Matt's mouth.

Jeff's cock jumped in his pants, he had seen Matt look like that before and he knew he was in for a rough ride.

Matt let go of Jeff's hair.  
"Don't you dare take your eyes off me!" Matt ordered. Jeff just nodded staring back at Matt through the shard of mirror.

Matt reached around with his free hand and unbuttoned Jeff's baggy jeans, pushing them around his knees, giggling at the lack of underwear. He dragged his nails up Jeff's exposed thighs before grabbing on to his unbelievably hard, throbbing cock and pumping it a few times. Jeff moaned loudly, the friction was almost more than he could take. He arched his back trying to gain more leverage.

Matt let go of Jeff's leaking cock, Jeff gasped as it bounced off the cold wet tiles.  
Looking Jeff straight in the eyes through the smashed mirror, he trailed his hand up to the cuts on his stomach.

Matt dipped a finger in the blood, fully coating it. He lazily made patterns in the rapidly congealing blood. He could feel Jeff's stomach muscles twitching under his light touch. Matt's smirk grew as he pushed his finger into one of the deeper cuts.  
Jeff whimpered through gritted teeth, but said nothing.

Matt brought the finger up to Jeff's mouth, still never taking his eyes from Jeff's gaze.  
"Suck!" Matt demanded.  
Jeff took Matt's finger and sucked it all the way into his mouth, he could taste a mixture of his own blood and Matt's sweat. The taste sent him wild, his cock twitching against the broken tiles of the bathroom.  
"You like that?" Matt questioned.  
"Please Matt, I need you now," Jeff pleaded.

"Please fuck me Matt!"

Matt stroked his hand down Jeff's face, grabbing his chin, leaing a bloody trail.  
"Ok" he said, calmly before kissing Jeff hard.

This time there was no fighting for dominance. Jeff had been beaten and he knew who was in charge, he let Matt control everything. Matt explored his brother's mouth, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Jeff heard Matt un-zip his pants. Matt gasped into Jeff's mouth as he freed his hard cock from its tight confines.

Jeff felt Matt's cock slide up the curve of his ass, eased by slippery pre-cum. He tried to move, to touch Matt, forgetting for a moment that Matt had him firmly pressed up against the bathroom wall, arm pailfully twisted behind his back.

Matt tightened his grip on Jeff's arm and pushed it further up his back. Jeff yelped, head crashing back into the tiles.  
"No you don't, Jeffie. You're mine," Matt said, rubbing his leaking cock up and down the crease of Jeff's ass, whilst sucking hard on the side of Jeff's neck, leaving large purple bruises as he went.

Jeff gave Matt a pleading look through the broken shard of the mirror. He was completely consumed with lust and really didn't care what Matt did to him as long as he touched him soon.

Matt could see that in Jeff's eyes, but he had other ideas. He scraped his nails around Jeff's back to his front where the mirror cuts were still bleeding, completely ignoring Jeff's leaking hard-on. He rubbed his entire hand over the cuts, coating it in blood and making Jeff grimace in pain.

Matt took his blood covered hand and started to coat his cock with Jeff's blood. Jeff watched every move through the broken mirror, face still pressed up against the wall with the force of Matt's hot body.

Matt once again reached around and coated his hand in his brother's hot blood and brought it around to Jeff's ass, leaving bloody trails as he went. Matt teased at Jeff's tight hole, coating in thoroughly with his own blood before he plunged two fingers straight in coating Jeff's insides too. Jeff screamed in pain, squeezing out a single tear as he clenched his eyes shut.

Matt glanced back up at Jeff briefly, before plunging his cock straight into his ass until his hips pressed flush to Jeff's skin. His finger dug painfully into Jeff's hips; he knew he'd be leaving bruises.

Jeff screamed again, he had been with men before but he had never with such little preparation. The pain was almost too much and tears spilled from his eyes freely and trickled down his cheeks.

Matt saw all of this in the shard of mirror, but the sight of his brother's pain didn't deter him at all. He pulled slowly out of Jeff, almost all the way before thrusting hard all the way back in, his free hand roaming up Jeff's torso to nip and squeeze his exposed nipples.

Jeff yelped in pain again, but Matt just kept going. Pulling out slowly and then thrusting his hard, bloody cock back into Jeff's prone body, nipping and scratching at his flesh, Jeff now sobbing into the wet tiles.

Slowly, Jeff's body began to adjust to the intrusion and relax slightly around Matt's hard cock, he knew he needed this more than he could ever imagine. Matt felt the change in Jeff's body and changed his entry angle, hitting Jeff's prostate dead on.

Jeff yelled out again, this time in pleasure.  
"OH FUCK, Matthew" he cried out.

"You like that Jeff?" Matt panted, thrusting unmercifully into Jeff's body, hitting his prostate every time. Hands, lips and teeth were everywhere; both men were writhing in lust and sensation. Their blood was mixing with the newly formed layer of sweat on their hot bodies, each thrust echoing around the small bathroom.

Jeff felt like he was going to explode, all the sensations around him: the cold, wet tiles, Matt's hot, hard body.  
"Touch me Matt!" Jeff yelled out

Matt began to thrust faster into Jeff's body, his own inevitable orgasm well on its way. His hands dug deeper into Jeff's flesh. Jeff was so tight, he wasn't sure he was going to last much longer.

Matt snaked his hand around Jeff's tensed body and grabbed on to his bloody cock, which was crying out for attention. He started pumping Jeff's cock in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the slit, blood and pre-cum mixing. Jeff was a mess, writhing and whimpering.

Jeff growled loudly, he'd never been so turned on in his life. He was so close, pleasure rippling up his spine ever time Matt hit his prostate or jacked his cock.

"Fuck Jeff, you're so tight"  
"Come for me Jeffie," Matt whispered into Jeff's ear, still pumping furiously into his ass.

That was all Jeff needed, with a loud moan he came hard all over Matt's hand and his own bloody, sweaty stomach.

Matt had been holding on. The feeling of Jeff's orgasm, the tightening of his muscles sent him over the edge and he came deep within Jeff, sinking his teeth into Jeff's shoulder. He kept thrusting, letting out a long low grown as the both rode out the final throws of their orgasms.

They lay up against the bathroom wall panting for breath, blood, sweat and cum dripping off their bruised bodies. Matt glanced back up to Jeff through the broken mirror as he slowly with drew his softening cock from Jeff's battered body. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Matt finally released Jeff's arm from his grasp.

Matt didn't even try to catch Jeff's limp body as he slipped down the wall of the bathroom into a pile on the floor, surrounded by pieces of broken tiles and shards of blood covered mirror.

He simply put himself away, zipping up the fly of jeans, washed his hands and left the bathroom.

"This better be the best damn match I've ever seen you wrestle, Jeffie," he mumbled, as he walked out the door.


End file.
